Five Nights at Freddys, How to Revive the Living Dead
by animangastar1000
Summary: starts off with mikes first night, mikes 15 year old nephew comes for a vist. multipe ocs in later chapters, (i like long fanfics) Mikes nephew is a gim reaper whos job it is to kill demons in our world, destroy dark wizards and witches, and help those who can be saved. Origin explained in chapter 2. first fanfic so dont kill me in reviews. foul language, adult themes, some boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, The First Night

A 22-year-old man sat at his small kitchen table flipping through the newspaper looking for now-hiring jobs. Nothing looked very interesting until he spot, on the left hand margin, "now hiring, night watchman for Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria."

* * *

'Hmm, that could be fun. Definitely better than nothing.' He mused

'So, Mr. Schmidt, do you think you could start tonight?'

'Sure thing boss'-this was going better than he thought it would, hired first thing, I mean sure it was for a week trial period but he was still getting paid.

'Good, your shift starts at midnight, and good luck.'

Mike didn't like the way, his boss smiled at him, it almost seemed… malicious. But he decided it wasn't anything to worry about, he got a decent days pay for doing almost nothing at night, or so he thought.

12:00 pm

* * *

Mike Schmidt walked into the building and did a quick sweep of the area; he thought he saw the mascots looking at him when he checked backstage, not just once but twice. 'It's just because its your first night here' he told himself, 'just a trick of the light.' Nonetheless he quickly finished his sweep and went into his new office.

_Ring Ring_

'what the?'

_Ring Ring- click-_

'Hello? Oh, Hello!  
Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact.  
So I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you: there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine, so let's just focus on getting you through your first week, okay?  
Uh, let's see... First there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read, eh, it's kind of a legal thing. You know. Um...

_Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life._  
_Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing persons report will be filed within 90 days or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced-_

Blah, blah, blah.  
Now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about.  
Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years, and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too.  
So remember: these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.  
So just be aware; the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of "free-roaming" mode at night, uhh, something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uhh, they used to be able to walk around during the day, too, but then there was "the Bite of '87." Yeah. It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?  
Uh, now concerning your safety: the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll - They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza they'll probably try to uh... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit.  
Um, now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with cross-beams, wiring, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area, so you can imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of... discomfort... and death... Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth that would pop out the front of the mask. Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up.  
But hey; first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow, uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power.  
Alright. Good night.'

'Well fuuuuuuuck, why didn't the owner tell me this, oh right, why would he tell me the job could **kill** me.' Mike checked the cameras over and dropped the iPad. Bonnie, the weird bunny animatronic, was looking right at the camera. 'Fuck! Wait a minute… where's the duck, err, Chica.' He looked all around and nearly dropped it again when he spotted Chica glaring at the camera in the restroom. 'That answers that question.' He check the lights and Bonnie was right at the door. 'Shit!' He quickly shut the door. He looked at the clock. 'damn it, I've got 4 more hours left.'

* * *

The rest of the night was the same throughout. Mike simply had to watch out for Chica and Bonnie but at one time he thought he saw a gold bear in the room with him. At six he went home and got some much needed sleep. He woke up to his doorbell ringing.

'Ugh, its only 1 o'clock.' He got up and massaged his temples.

'Was I expecting anyone?' His head shot up.

'Shit!'

He ran to the door, standing there was his nephew, Max.

'Hey uncle Mike' Max said tilting his head with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: omfg I cannot believe how many people like my story. Ps I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, life gets hectic. If anyone else knows what the IB diploma program is, then they know how much work I've got in my hands. Anyway, onwards with chapter 2. XD

I am a line….henh henh

Chp. 2

"Uh… hey Max."

"You forgot I was coming over to stay with you didn't you?"

"Possibly…" mike scratched the head and felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment. "a lot happened at work last night you know."

"Oh that's right, mom said you started working nights at some pizza place, sorry know I feel embarrassed."

"That's okay, you've been through a lot lately."

Max's father had died in a car accident a month ago and his mother hadn't talked for a week afterwards. The sixteen year old had been doing most of the work around the house and on top of that, worked in place of his mother at the nursery his mother worked at. Despite all of this he continued his schoolwork and tried his best to stay upbeat for everyone's sake. Mike would never admit it, being stubborn, but he admired his nephew's work ethic.

"So, since sis is busy with the funeral arrangements now she sent me you to deal with, hunh?

"Seems like it," max said entering the house. _whistle_. "You should really clean up a little in here."

The house looked like a train wreck with clothes and DVDs littered around and on the couch. Pizza boxes and Chinese take out containers were stacked on top of the table and dirty dishes were lined up at the sink.

Mike grunted, "listen kid, you got a problem with the mess, you deal with it, I'm going back to bed, wake me up at 7 so I can make sure I get to work on time."

With that Mike walked back to his room and closed the door.

I am another line…_shrugs_

"Uncle Mike! Dinners ready!"

Mike grunted and sighed as he got up and sleepily opened his door. Much to his surprise, everything outside of his room looked different. His laundry was folded, clean and in a hamper he didn't even know he owned. The DVDs were stacked, **alphabetically**, and in his bookshelf, and all the containers on his table were now in a trash bag near his front door. All of his dishes were now clean and all but two of dishes were in his cabinets, the last two were on the counter awaiting food.

"How…"

"It's not that hard clean when you put your mind to it."

"Ok, and what are cooking… I didn't buy groceries this week, or last week…"

"Mom warned me about that so I brought some food from home, you don't mind if we have fried rice with shrimp do you, I'm pescatarian."

"uh sure…"

They sat down and added food to their plates.

"So I was wondering if I could come to your workplace tonight."

"No, it is quite a dangerous place at night."

Mike did not want his nephew in danger nor to think his uncle was a crazy person, Mike could barely believe what he saw last night himself.

"What?! Please?!"

"No."

"Please? I did all the cleaning, laundry, and cooking today."

He had to pull that one, Mike thought.

"Fine but you'll probably regret it."

At this Max started jumping around.

"Eat your damn dinner Max!"

"Sorry."

Mike was scared with what the night would present them with.

Why am I your line…

The duo of nephew and uncle were there at midnight again and locked themselves into the deserted pizzeria. Max was spinning around in the office chair reading an odd looking book with strange lettering on the cover while Mike sat at the ready by the two door switches. They both jumped when the phone rang.

"Oh no, not this guy again," Mike said.

"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...

Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."

"Uh… uncle Mike… what is he talking about."

"This may be hard to understand, but the animatronics here come to life at night."

_Bang. _

They both jumped. At the door coming at them was a robotic fox with missing pieces and ripped fur.

"Holy $*#&amp;!"

Max raised his hands and chanted out, "prohibere!"

A light engulfed the fox and it immediately stopped.

"What…"

"Lets fix these doors shall we." Max stepped towards the doors and said, "pango."

The doors immediately shut and locked into place. The fox was now snarling and snapping towards max but would not budge from the spot he stopped from,

"What…"

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you, I'm what's called a grim reaper, in training but still. Basically I can do magic and all kinds of cool stuff."

"Why does none of this surprise me?"

"Oh that's just the effect I have on people, easy to believe. Now this guy here is actually puzzling enigma, some how he's possessed by both a demon and a human spirit."

"So…"

"So I need to know what's happened here." Max stood in front of the fox and said, "depellerent."

The fox shook, snapped some more and then a strange black mist erupted from his body. "Oh my god, thank you, I really don't know how much longer I was going to last with that thing in me," It finally said.

"No problem dude, think you could tell me what happened to you?"

"That's a long story, but sure I can try."

A/N: which I will post next time because I can't explain everything yet and I'm secretly evil by putting a cliff-hanger on this fic. But seriously, I got only most of the origin story done, sorry guys. I hope all of you like this fic and continue to read it.

Max: also I am the only thing animanga actually owns in this fic, plus his ideas and what not.

Foxxy: please favorite and/or follow the story, cuz this guy gets a kick out of it

Animanga: I really do. XP oh and the spells are in Latin guys, first one means stop, second, to fix in place, and third is to dispel.


	3. notes sheet on fnaf fanfic

Yo everybody.

this is just an explanation of things in the story...i feel bad cause i'm still stuck on the origin story and all, so i wanted to post this to explain this kind-of AU world of mine. First up is the grim reaper society. Different grim reapers are each different from one another. They each have their own abilities and the thing that ties them together is simply the fact that they have huge amounts of spiritual energy. they were born that way and is still uncertain as to how they were born that way, it is not hereditary, sorry but this means that mike is simply the subplot setting up for my AU world here. Mike does not have any powers, sorry to burst peoples bubbles but i wanted to make this clear….especially to my real world/life friends trying to control my story here. another thing about reapers is the fact they can't really die by normal means. Allow me to explain. they can get sick but they can't die from illness, and after they graduate from a reaper's academy, hence the in-training, they go through a ceremony that stops their growth prematurely and can not age anymore. there are both pros and cons to this, they can never get truly close to people outside of their supernatural world because then they will get hurt cause the normal people will age and die where they can't. also reapers can then only die in the line of duty, which involves huge amounts of pain, or through murder, great right. your immortal to everything but the most brutal ways to die possible.

now to explain Max, my OC. he is a reaper with mossy brown hair which is usually quite messy but sometimes puts it into a ponytail. hes quite thin and stands roughly at four feet nine inches, so he's short. he is in training and is on break from the reaper academy because like the story specified his dad died in a car crash. he is one of many main character grim reapers (and ps this is a foreshadowing of what may or may not happen to foxxy and crew). final words are that the limits to maxs power is that magic takes a lot out of the user, both spiritually and physically, he can't use it too often or he'll pass out, especially if the spells are strong ones. Also, Max still doesnt know many spells yet, hence the strange book he is reding in chp. 2, its a spell book guys.

The story takes place the week of halloween but after the actual chapter five, it will continue into my world of stange funsies which i hope yall would like, but i dont know yall might hate me after a while….so yeah

Max: i hope everyone understood that, animanga gets really worked up when he does this stuff.

Animanga: i do not

Max: do to

Animanga: do not

'bicker bicker argue argue'

Foxxy: this may be awhile...we'll see everybody next time...(whats this line here….oh)...Bye Nyaa? (what on earth does that mean)


	4. Chapter 3

(Author notes- **BOLDED)**

**Ok so chapter three is here, mostly just the flashback and some fluff but whatever right. I hate this flashback because it is so…freakin…sad. But things will getter better, I promise. As per usual, I take PMs for ideas, and new stories, oh and reviews are adored by yours truly, onwards with the story!**

* * *

It was early morning, close to about eight o'clock, to be exact. When Mike woke up to the sound of rustling in the kitchen.

"Max, what on Earth, are you doing?!"

"Whoops, sorry uncle, I was just packing lunch for myself."

"Why…exactly?"

"I'm going to snoop out Freddy Fazbears today, listen in on conversations and stuff."

"Max, that might be a little dangerous, don't you think?"

"Don't worry I'm going to hide in Foxxy's tent thingy, the sign says out of order, nobody will bug me there and there's no camera inside the tent, just out."

Mike put his fingers together, pinching his nose. "Alright, I'll drive you there, you'd just sneak out on me if I said no anyway."

"oh yeah!"

They pulled up to the front and Max quickly climbed out of the car. Once inside, Max walked through the party goers of the day and sneaked his way into pirates cove. When the camera pointed in another direction, he dashed through the closed curtains and almost ran straight into the furry pirate automaton. Foxxy opened his eyes slowly at first then jerked them open. "Max, what on Earth!"

"shh!" Someone might hear you." Max whispered back quickly peeking outside to see if anyone was around. "I'm snooping around today, to see what I'm up against…I uhh…hope you don't mind."

"uhh…nooope," Foxxy was hoping to dear god that Max would not turn around a see him not only admiring the other boy's backside but blushing profusely as well. It was then that he remembered he couldn't blush anymore and immediately got depressed.

"Why so glum." Max noticed Foxxy's ears drooping.

"n-Nothing."

* * *

A short time later Max awoke to hear voices arguing with each other, three to be exact.

"I know its close to Halloween but I think that night guard is getting suspicious, we should preform the ritual now." A whiny man's voice spoke.

"Soon, Harold." A raspy woman this time.

"Bu-"

"Listen here Harold." A deep man's voice. "Halloween is when dark magic is at its strongest, after we complete the ritual the demons in those mascots will thank me and Elspeth will gain unbelievable power and your debt to us will be paid in full. Afterwards you can leave this place to rot or run for all we care."

"Good." This was followed by footsteps and a door closing.

"We aren't going to let him live are we, Jorgin."

"No my dear Elsy, we. Are. Not."

"Oh, how I love it when your evil." She cackled as they left the room.

Max was about to move forward and look through the curtains when he realized something was holding him back. He looked down and found himself embraced by Foxxy's arms, the animatronic still asleep.

"Hunh…weird"

Foxxy opened his eyes and backed away muttering, ""oh, sorry, didn't mean t-to." The other just laughed at his new friend's awkwardness.

When Max's uncle mike came to work around the same time of twelve, he and Foxxy ran into the control room and quickly locked the doors with magic, as they had done the night previously.

"Alright, do you mind telling me now, how you came to live inside a mascot Foxxy."

"I've been wondering that myself."

"well…I guess it started with my little brothers birthday party. He really liked Freddy Fazbears."

* * *

_Warning this flashback was super hard to write due to how sad this was….like….really really sad._

* * *

A young boy, with reddish brown hair sat at a long table with his friends all around. His brother, Foxxy, had his bright red hair in a ponytail and stood nearby smiling at his little brother. "Make a wish Jeremy." Their mother said from the other side of the table. Jeremy blew out the candles and his friends clapped in earnest.

Later on the brother is yelling at Foxxy to hurry up running away from the bathrooms they had come from. "Oy just give me a minute would ya." Foxxy is then grabbed from behind by a man wearing all black and chloroformed.

Foxxy awakes to a room with four others all awake save one blond haired teen in the back. They are all tied in chains.

"what happened?" Foxxy asked.

"we don't know" came from the black haried girl nearest to him. "My names Bonnie. I was just helping my mother plan for my cousins birthday here, and now…"

"What's going to happen to uuuss" cried the little girl next to Bonnie.

"This is Chica, she…she just turned eight." Foxxy could tell she was trying to be strong but was also really scared. Bonnie looked to about eleven but seemed very mature.

"This sucks so much." Yelled a girl with golden blonde hair, "names Goldie, no comments about my parents lack of creativity when naming, oh and he's Freddie," she gestured with her head to the unconscious boy nearby. "were twins and our dads the one who owns Freddy Fazbears."

"Not anymore he doesn't!" Came a new voice from the other side of the room. He then kicked a very dead, very bloody body towards the girl named Goldie.

"oh my god…Dad…you-you were the one who tried to buy the place this morning, Harold right."

"yes but let me introduce you to my friends, Elspeth and Jorgin, and their going to make your lives, much more… fun." He laughed hysterically as two more people came into the room.

The man, obviously Jorgin, drew a circle and design in calk on the floor. He placed two chairs in the center, then grabed a gold bear costume and placed it one of the chairs. He then grabbed Goldie pulling here down and used her chains to tie her to the chair, "no, please no" she begged. Suddenly the woman, Elspeth began chanting in a strange tounge and the room got dark. Goldie began screaming as purple mist gathered around her and seemed to pull her into the mascot. She kicked out and scratched the circle. "NO!" the man, Jorgin, roared. Goldie's body seized for a minute and then exploded blood splattering everywhere, dying the mascot a closer colour to brown than gold, some got on chica but she hung their, alongside the others, mortified. Next they put Freddie, still unconscious down and fused him the bear. Bonnie next to a purple bunny, Chica to some duckling costume.

End flash back…

* * *

"and me to the fox you see before you."


End file.
